Everything Changes
by harrypotternerd94
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Harry return to finish their final year at Hogwarts only to find out that the Ministry is forcing all seventh years to get Married! Who will Hermione get paired with? Will it be Happily Ever After?
1. Hogwarts Express

Everything Changes

Chapter 1:

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione Granger flinched as she saw Ron and Harry rush towards her. Hermione had returned to platform 9 ¾ for her last year at Hogwarts wearing a green t-shirt, dark blue denim shorts, and some black Converse sneakers. Her skin had tanned over the summer and her hair, instead of the bushy mess it was before, now cascaded in waves down her back thanks to a certain spell Ginny had taught her.

She looked up at her two best friends and smiled. She observed Harry had filled out over the summer. Instead of the scrawny boy he had been for the last 6 years he now was muscular and tall. His once long shaggy hair was now cropped short. He wore blue Converse sneakers, a light faded blue pair of Levi's, and a plain amber shirt. She looked up into his glowing green eyes and smiled. He was pulling his trunk and Hedwig behind him.

She glanced over at Ron and couldn't help but smile as she noticed he now stood at 6"1. The boy had been trying to get through the last chapter of puberty for 2 years now. She looked down at his red sneakers, dark blue Wranglers, and gold shirt. He had filled out as well seeing the muscles on his arms had grown. He smiled down at Hermione and winked.

"Looks like someone was out in the sun a lot this summer weren't they?" Ron chuckled as Hermione turned crimson.

"Oh hush Ronald, I see you finally hit your last stage of puberty didn't you?" She replied snidely as Ron's face and ears turned red

She smiled as she heard the last call for the Hogwarts Express and the Golden Trio boarded the train and put their stuff aside. She went out to look for the trolley and slammed into a hard stranger. Looking up from his Silver and Green Nikes to his dark blue Levis and finally a green shirt, like her own, that fit this stranger's muscular chest perfectly. It wasn't until his voice brought her out of her stupor and she looked into those ice cold blue eyes did Hermione figure out who's gorgeous body this was.

"Watch where your going Mud blood" Draco Malfoy sneered as he looked down at her.

_Fan bloody tastic. _Thought Hermione


	2. Dumbledore Encounter

Everything Changes

Chapter 2

"Shove off ferret, it was an accident" Hermione sneered back.

She was just about to turn and bolt back to Harry and Ron when Ginny came running up to them out of breath. Ginny had grown and definitely matured over the summer. Instead of the slender stick she used to be she now had curves that would make a blind man drool and her hair hung down in gorgeous red waves.

"Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore is looking for you" Ginny gasped out

"What are you on about Weaslette? Dumbledore is never on the train." Draco asked looking utterly confused.

"That would be why it is so urgent that he speak with you. Get to the main cart NOW!" Ginny said looking as if she was speaking to a three year old.

Draco and Hermione nodded and took off to the main cart. Both stayed silent wondering what on Earth could be so important that it couldn't wait until Hogwarts. They burst through the doors, out of breath and speechless as they took in the scene. There stood Dumbledore pacing muttering under his breath. Just as he spun around and noticed they were there he smiled.

"Ah Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy come in, take a seat" Dumbledore said.

Draco and Hermione sat on a black leather couch side by side looking at the distressed Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you're both curious as to why I'm here so I'll just get straight to the matter at hand. As Head Boy and Head Girl I felt you had the right to know first. The Ministry has passed a new law…one that involves all of the seventh years to be wed immediately. So this year at Hogwarts each student will be tested. The results will tell their perfect match and that will be who they wed. I thought as my Head students you had the right to know first, but I must ask that you two say nothing to anyone else. I will be making the announcement after the feast tonight. I will leave you two to digest this information."

Dumbledore then apparated away leaving a very stunned Head Boy and Head Girl staring at each other in disbelief. They both knew this year would change everything. The burning question now was..who the hell would they marry?


	3. The Announcement

Everything Changes

Chapter 3

Hermione slowly stood and turned to walk down the hall, not even bothering to say a word to Draco. She got to the cart with Harry and Ron and she quickly composed herself so they wouldn't notice anything.

The rest of the ride went smoothly enough. Harry and Ron were on about the quidditch this year and who all would be playing. Hermione had been thinking hard about this Marriage thing. They were just turning adults how on earth could the Ministry justify this!? Hermione then had the question of who she would be matched with.

"Hermione, you okay?" She felt Ron touch her arm and look at her with some concern while Harry smiled over at her.

"Yes Ron, I'm fine" She smiled reassuringly up at him then felt the train stop.

After everyone was in the Great Hall and enjoying the feast, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to his podium. He looked almost like he was excited to make the dreaded announcement. Hermione shook her head and watched at Harry and Ron looked up to see what she was staring at.

"Hello Students, welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome to the new first years. We hope you enjoy yourself and the houses you were sorted into. Now I have an announcement for the 7th years. This year at Hogwarts we will be starting a new tradition. The Ministry has announced a new marriage law for all 7th years to be wed. You all will be matched up by a test tonight, you will be engaged by the end of next week, and within a year you all must conceive a child. I know this comes as a shock. After you all are married you will be staying in dorms with your spouse. After the feast all the 7th years stay behind. Thank you." Dumbledore finished up and sat back down.

Hermione heard everyone yelling that this was rubbish and also heard some delighted squeals but she paid no attention to them. She felt eyes boring into her back and she slowly turned to see two blue steely orbs staring at her. She smirked at Draco and turned back around.

_**After the feast**_

Hermione stared at the test in front of her and shook her head. These questions were ludicrous! Dumbledore had informed them that there was a spell on the test that would make it obvious if you were lying and to be completely honest or those who didn't would get detention. Hermione grimaced and looked at the questions.

_Ideal characteristics and personality of your perfect match?_

_Favorite Color?_

_Favorite Food?_

_Biggest Pet Peeves in the opposite sex?_

_Blonde, Red, Brown, or Black hair?_

Hermione shook her head but answered all the questions honestly. She handed the test to Dumbledore who informed her that her results would be Owled to her later this evening.

She nodded, smiled at Harry and Ron and went to the Head dorms. On the way thinking that this would either be wonderful or disastrous.

"Lion Snake" She said the password and bounded in the dorms shocked at how beautiful it was.

She looked around to find two couches. One was an amber color and leather with a lion on top of it, the other silver leather with a green snake on top. There were also two Lazy Boy recliners, one being a golden color with the initials H.G. in it the other a green with the initials D.M. She looked at the fire place in front of the couches and smiled looking on the mantle seeing pictures from first year up until last year. Her, Harry and Ron smiling then in a different one was Draco and his mother smiling as she put him on the train. Hard to believe at one point he was happy.

"Shocked, Granger? I'm sure this is the nicest accommodations you've ever had." Draco said, startling her.

"No, Malfoy just taking it all in." She said. She looked up at him and shoved past him not wanting to argue or be called Mud Blood for the third time that day.

"Well Granger let's get three things straight right now.

Do not ever come into my room.

I am the boss here not you, don't forget it.

No Potheads or Weasels will ever step foot in this room.

Got it Mud Blood?"

Hermione was fuming by this point. How dare _He _come in here and tell her that he was _Her Boss_. Oh hell no. She shot up out of her chair and made it across the room in 3 strides and was right in front of him. She glared up her eyes shooting flames out as she started yelling at him.

"Now you listen to _ME_, Malfoy! I am not the same little girl you have pestered for all these years! I am an adult and deserve respect. I will have whoever I please here; you will _NEVER _be in charge of me, and so help me if you call me Mud Blood one more time you will no longer posses the equipment to be called the Slytherin Sex God!" Hermione screamed unable to contain her anger any longer.

She then stormed to her room and sat down on her amber silk bed, scaring Crookshanks in the process. She petted him apologetically and smiled looking around. She observed that her room was amber and gold stripes on the walls, a couch the same as the one out in the living room, as she got up to put her clothes away she noticed that she had a walk in closet with all her belongings hung up or put in drawers.

She gathered up her night clothes and a towel and sat them on her bed as she went out to take a look and see if Draco went to the bathroom. No one was there and she smiled smugly as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She brushed her teeth first then stripped down and took a shower. By the time she was done the bathroom smelled of Green Apple shampoo and Cucumber body wash. Just as she was grabbing for her towel she remembered she had left them in her room.

"Shit!" Hermione said. She decided to make a run for it. She got out drenched and opened the door about to make a run for it when she slammed into a shirtless Draco. The collision caused them to fall over her naked, on top of him. She gasped and turned a tomato color.

_Bloody fucking hell! _She thought


	4. The Talk With Blaise

Everything Changes

Chapter 4

"What the fuck, Granger?!" Shouted Draco as he looked down then turned a crimson red for seeing her naked body.

Hermione got up quickly and bolted into her room and sighed a breath of relief. Well this was just a wonderful start to the year. Draco had already seen her naked and it wasn't even the second day of school.

"Hold it together Hermione. You just have to live with him until you marry your perfect match." She smiled at the thought of finally having a happy, loving, relationship. She dried off with her towel and changed into some purple yoga shorts, a green and silver striped long sleeve shirt and some black socks. Just as she finished getting dressed she heard a pecking at the window. She went over to let the owl in as she smiled. She took the letter and gave the owl some treats as it pecked affectionately at her finger before flying off.

She paced nervously across the room before finally tearing open the letter but then gasped as she saw the name on the parchment. No! It couldn't be right! This had to be a mix up! There was no way this could be right. She looked down at the parchment again. _Draco Malfoy _was scrawled across it in Dumbledore's hand writing.

She dropped the letter. She had to _marry _Draco! She had to _conceive a child_ with him within a year! She was going to be bound to a guy who hated her for the rest of her life! Hermione couldn't handle it she grabbed her sneakers, yanked them on and bolted out of her room running into Draco once more.

"Damn it, Granger watch where you're going!" Draco said then instantly felt bad after seeing her face.

Hermione couldn't even respond she just ran out of the common room. She didn't care that it was midnight, she didn't care that the prefects were staring at her. All she wanted was to think or pretend this was a nightmare or a cruel prank. She stopped when she got outside to the Black Lake. She dropped to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. There was no way Draco would accept this. He hated her. He would _never _marry a half blood; a _mud blood _at that.

For the first time in years Hermione dropped her head in her hands and sobbed.

_**Back In the Head's Common Room**_

Draco Lucius Malfoy was outraged! He had to marry Hermione Jean Granger, the Mud Blood nonetheless! He ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He heard someone enter the common room. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini walked in. He noticed Blaise smiled apologetically for Pansy's entrance. Pansy and Draco had dated last year but ended up breaking up because she was so damned clingy! The woman constantly clung to him and badgered him.

"Hey Drakie, We just got our Owls!" Pansy said as she plopped down next to him and curled up on his arm. She snuggled his arm and smiled up at him.

"Damn it Pansy get off of me!" Draco growled yanking his arm away. He turned to Blaise. "So who is the lucky Mrs. Zabini?"

"That would be Ginny Weasley." Blaise said proudly. Draco looked at him puzzled.

"But she's a 6th year isn't she?" Draco pointed out.

"Yes, Dumbledore said that it was an odd pairing but the tests don't lie. So she's skipping a grade. She is now officially a 7th year." Blaise said as he smiled. "So who's the lucky Mrs. Malfoy?"

"That would be Hermione Granger" Draco said as he saw Blaise grin and heard Pansy squeal. Draco covered his ears and shot her a dirty look.

"Oh Drakie I'm so sorry your stuck with her! That's almost as bad as mine! I'm stuck with Ron Weasley! Don't worry we will sort it out. You won't be stuck with that Mud Blood!" Pansy said as she re claimed Draco's arm.

"Pansy don't call her that ever again! She is going to be my wife and the mother of my children and get the fuck off me!" He snarled at her, watching her shrink back into her seat. She then got up and ran out.

"Gee, mate a little tense are we?" Blaise asked smirking.

"Yeah, she hates my guts and I hate hers so I have no idea what was wrong with that test. This is never going to work." Draco said sighing

"Mate, have you ever thought that maybe just maybe deep down you like her? I mean hell Drake she's hot as hell this year! Consider yourself lucky! You're getting to marry the hottest chick in our year!" Blaise said grinning.

"Blaise we are complete opposites. Okay, maybe she got hot this year but that doesn't mean this marriage is going to work." Draco said looking over at him

Blaise rose up out of his seat and smirked down at Draco.

"Just remember Drake, they say opposites attract, and you two are going to be bound for life so I'd start trying to get along if I were you. It could be worse you know. You could've gotten Pansy" Blaise laughed and walked out.

Draco sighed knowing very well Blaise was right. Like it or not he was marrying Hermione Granger. He got up and went to bed. Knowing very well tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	5. Time For Change

Everything Changes

Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling a little refreshed. She went to the bathroom and magically smoothed her hair out. She started brushing her teeth when she noticed Draco enter the bathroom as well. He magically made his hair lay down making it look a little messy but good nonetheless. He started to brush his teeth as well and looked over catching Hermione staring at him. She looked away and blushed, she finished brushing her teeth and scooted past him really quickly and bolted back in her room. _What was that? _She thought to herself. _Did I really find __**Draco Malfoy **__attractive? No. No._ She shook her head, banishing the thought. She went to her closet thankful that since they were 7th years they could dress how they liked. She picked out a green tank top, a teal v-neck that showed off her chest a little, a pair of nice fitting American Eagle jeans, and her black Converse. She put some eyeliner and mascara on, popped her contacts in, and walked out of her room.

"Good morning Granger." Draco said. Hermione stopped and turned slowly around and saw that Draco was wearing a black v-neck that hugged his chest, dark Levis, and a pair of black biker boots.

"Draco." She responded shortly. She picked up her messenger bag with all her books prepared to leave when Draco put his arm up, blocking the door way.

"We need to talk about this. You will be my wife soon." He smirked down at her and her stomach did flip flops. _Damn him._

"I'm aware of this, Malfoy, but until that time maybe we should just keep our distance." She looked up at him and thought she saw a little hurt in his eyes. He turned on his heel, grabbed his bag and looked back at her.

"I will not be in a miserable marriage Granger. I had to watch my mom go through it. I refuse to. So we better be getting along soon." After that he stormed off leaving a very stunned Hermione.

Hermione walked in to the Great Hall to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny eating breakfast. She walked over and took her seat by Ginny.

"Hermione did you hear the good news? I'm a 7th year now!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"No, Gin I didn't! Congrats! But how did that happen?" Hermione asked a little confused. Students hardly ever skipped years.

"She's marrying Zabini. So she had to skip a year." Ron said looking up to glare at Blaise.

"Oh Ron stop it. Blaise is a good guy and I'm happy that I'm marrying the second sexiest Slytherin." Ginny said proudly.

"So Harry, Ron who did you guys get paired with?" Hermione asked.

"Well I got Luna Lovegood and Ron got Pansy Parkison" Harry said trying to hide his chuckle.

"Oh wow Ron I'm so sorry, but Harry that's wonderful. You've had a thing for Luna." Hermione said also trying to hide the amusement behind the fact that poor Ron had it rough.

"Yeah, who did you get Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione said

"WHAT?!" Ron roared, causing several people, including Draco to look over at the table. "You can NOT marry that ferret!"

"Actually Weasel she is, and we are going to be very happy together." Draco said coming up behind Hermione to rest his hands on her shoulders.

"We are?" Hermione said confused

"Yes we are" Draco said smiling and sneered at Ron as he walked away.

After breakfast Hermione was headed to Potions when she felt someone yank her by her hair back and slam her up against a wall. Hermione looked around to find Pansy holding her up by her neck.

"Listen Mud Blood, you are NOT going to marry Draco. He is mine! You stay away from him or so help me I'll-" Pansy was cut off by Blaise and Draco dragging her off Hermione. Hermione coughed and tried to get air back in her lungs. Draco helped her up and stood her behind him as he faced the red faced Pansy that Blaise was holding back.

"No Pansy _YOU _listen to _ME_! If you ever lay another hand on Hermione or call her a Mud Blood again I swear I will hex you out of this century! I will never be yours so get that out of your thick skull!" Draco snarled at her looking so scary that Blaise even flinched.

Draco turned to Hermione and observed the hand print on her neck. He waved a healing curse to make it go away so it wouldn't bruise. He smiled warmly down at her and led her away.

"Did you mean all of that? Back there and in the Great Hall?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes I did. You're going to be a Malfoy soon, and the mother of our children. I told you Hermione I don't want a miserable marriage." Draco said looking down at her.

Hermione was speechless as they walked into Potions together only to find Dumbledore standing there. They took their seats in the back. Hermione felt something brush her leg and looked down to see Draco's knee was resting against hers. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm sure you students are wondering why I'm here. I'm here because until all of you are married there will be no classes for you. You all will have time to plan your engagements, boys, plan your wedding, and you will all get a 3 day honeymoon of your choice. I have also been informed that you all will have to consummate the marriage. That is all." Dumbledore smiled and walked out as Hermione heard several groans fill the room.

"Well looks like we should get started. Want to meet up in the common room and we will start the details of the wedding?" Hermione asked Draco smiling.

"No, you go ahead and go shopping. Here use this." Draco handed her a pouch full of galleons and Hermione gasped.

"For what? A boat?" She exclaimed.

"No go buy a nice dress. We are going out tonight. Blaise and Ginny will be joining us. That is for you two to buy dresses in Hogsmead. She is waiting for you outside." He got up and took her bag and led her outside to where Ginny was standing snogging Blaise.

"Uh hum." Draco cleared his throat and they jumped apart. "Good lord, mate, keep it in your pants until the wedding night."

"Sorry guys. Well you two have fun be back by 7. Be ready by 8:30." Blaise smiled at Hermione and Ginny and kissed Ginny goodbye.

"Have fun, ok?" Draco said and kissed Hermione on the forehead goodbye

Hermione and Ginny had tried on at least 30 dresses but still no success. They were at a dress store called Wild Thing where Ginny was trying on this dress she saw in the window. She came out and Hermione gasped. Ginny's once hidden figure was perfect in her black dress that emphasized her curves. It had red trim and a cut in the back. It was also very sparkly and she had on matching strappy Black heels.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Gin, you look gorgeous. I think you found the one." Hermione smiled and paid for Ginny's dress when she changed back. They passed by another store called Fancy Enough where Hermione had tried on a dark Emerald colored dress that was low cut and had long lace sleeves. The dress was simple but Hermione loved it. She found a pair of Emerald colored pumps and put those on. She stepped out and heard Ginny gasp.

"Oh my god Hermione! You look Hot!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione blushed and paid for the dress. They looked at the time 6:55. They headed back to Hogwarts and got ready. Ginny put spiral curls in her long red hair and put some eyeliner, black and red eye shadow and some red lip gloss on. Hermione straightened her hair magically and had Ginny braid half of it up so it looked like a rose on the crown of her head. She put on some eyeliner, dark green and black eye shadow and some pink lip gloss. They stepped out at 8:25 and saw the guys.

What does everyone think so far? Reviews Welcome!


	6. Movies and Big Fluffy Blankets

Everything Changes

Chapter 6

Draco was shocked to say the least. Hermione came down looking gorgeous. She looked even more beautiful than she did the night of the Yule Ball.  
"Ready, boys?" Ginny said smiling at the both of them.

"Yep." Both Draco and Blaise answered at the same time.

They all four went to a restaurant called GiGi's Italian. Draco held out the chair for Hermione as she sat down and smiled warmly up at him. Blaise and Ginny also sat down at their table. Draco reached under the table and grabbed Hermione's hand as a tall, handsome dark haired man came to take their order. Hermione and Ginny smiled at him and giggled.

"Hello I'm Michael and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" Michael asked as his brown eyes sparkled.

"Why yes you can, can I get a tall glass of you? Is that possible?" Ginny giggled and said flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry ma'am we don't have a glass of Michael here." He laughed and smiled.  
"Okay then I'll have a Cherry Coke." Ginny said

"I'll have the same as her." Hermione said.

"I'll have a butterbeer." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Make that two." Blaise said looking at Ginny giving her a look.

Once Michael was gone Ginny and Hermione started giggling about how completely adorable he was.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, remember us? Your _Fiancés_?" Blaise said.

"Technically neither of you have proposed to us so no you're not." Hermione said.

Dinner went smoothly as planned the girls had been flirting with Michael all night but Draco and Blaise just ignored it. Blaise took Ginny out on the patio to talk, leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves. The two had been rubbing each other's legs with their feet all night.

"You know me and Ginny are just messing around, right? With the waiter." Hermione asked Draco.

"Yes we know but we still don't like it. We do actually care for you two. You guys wouldn't like it if we were flirting with a waitress." Draco pointed out.

"Hermione I have a very important question to ask you. I know you have to say yes but I thought that I would do this the romantic way. Tonight you look absolutely stunning and I am happy to say that I am glad to call you mine. I cannot say I love you yet, but I have come to care for you deeply and I feel very protective of you. I guess what I'm trying to say is Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco asked as he got down on one knee and opened up a box with a silver ring that had a large black diamond surrounded by tiny Emerald ones around it.

"Yes Draco I'll marry you." Hermione said happily as she stood up and hugged him hearing applause from people around.

"This ring has been in the Malfoy family for centuries and I'm happy to be the one to put it on your finger." He said as he slid the ring on her left hand.

_**Later That Evening Back In The Dorms**_

Hermione smiled down at the ring on her finger. It had fit her perfectly. She was now in a shirt of Draco's that said "Malfoy" on the back. She guessed it was his old quidditch shirt. She had snuck in and got it inhaling his scent. She also had very short amber shorts on along with her hair up in a low ponytail.

"I see someone is now stealing my clothes." Draco said coming out of the shower in his green pajama bottoms, no shirt, and hair in a wet mess.

"I hope you don't mind. It looked comfy." Hermione smiled up at him and curled closer onto the edge of the couch.

Draco looked her over and smiled. He had never ever let any girl wear any of his clothes but on her it looked fantastic and very sexy. Hermione got up to go get something in her room and Draco couldn't help but to watch her miraculous ass sway back and forth. _Get ahold of yourself Malfoy. _He thought. She came back in with a big fluffy blanket and turned out the lights. She clapped her hands and a big 60" TV appeared playing some romantic comedy Draco had never heard of. She plopped down beside him and covered them both up with the blanket. Draco couldn't help but let his hand "accidentally" bump into hers and laced their fingers together. Draco started to stare only to be caught by Hermione. He couldn't help the desire. He leaned in slowly only inches away from her lips.

"I hope you don't mind if I do this." Draco whispered.

"Not at all." Hermione whispered back.

That's all the encouragement Draco needed. He softly kissed her warm, soft, lips and pulled her closer. Hermione smiled and kissed him back encouragingly. Draco felt his pants feel tight and he couldn't handle it anymore. He started to deepen the kiss begging for entrance. Hermione granted it and climbed on top of his lap. She ran her fingers through his blond hair as he traced kisses down her neck and back up to her lips. She softly moaned into his mouth and felt his member against her.

"Draco we should stop." Hermione said standing up and walking to the other side of the room. "We should wait until our wedding night."

Draco stood up and walked over putting his hands on either side of her face and backing her up against a wall. He slowly kissed up her neck to whisper in her ear.

"I think, you Ms. Granger, have teased me long enough. Walking around in those sexy shorts of yours and my shirt. You're driving me wild." Draco whispered.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore she kissed him hungrily and wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt heat in between her legs form. Draco slowly removed her, well his, shirt and ran his hands down her gorgeous chest. She was wearing a black lacy bra and Draco nearly drooled. He carried her into his bedroom and gently pushed her on the bed. He removed her shorts to find she had been going commando.

"Well, Well Ms. Granger what do we have here? " Draco grinned.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Oh for the love of Merlin! What?!" Draco shouted at the door.

"Drake come here you gotta see Pansy's ring." Blaise shouted through the door

Draco sighed and looked down at Hermione. Her eyes were black with lust and she looked like she was begging him.

"Want me to make them disappear?" Draco asked, nibbling on her neck.

"No no they are your friends go see what all the fuss is about." Hermione said and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

Draco got up and put his pants and a fresh shirt on, opened the door viciously and glared at the two intruders.

"Now what the fuck is so important that you had to interrupt us?" Draco growled.

It was then that Draco saw it. On Pansy's fourth finger was a gold ring with a big amber stone with several gold ones surrounding it, almost similar to Hermione's.

"Weasley gave it to you?" Draco said sounding shocked

"Yes he said it was in the family, but I'd rather be wearing yours Draco." Pansy purred and came over to grab his arm.

Hermione came out wearing one of Draco's dress shirts. She had heard Pansy and thought it would be fun to get some payback.

"Parkinson get the fuck off of me!" Draco snarled, but the Slutty Slytherin still stayed put.

"Pansy you have 3 seconds to release my Fiancée or this will get very ugly." Hermione growled stepping out of the bedroom.

Pansy reluctantly let go and glared at Hermione. Hermione smiled and went over to kiss Draco full on the lips. Blaise chuckled and watched the Gryffindor princess slither around her Fiancée.

"Ahem..You still have company." Blaise said grinning.

"Yeah about that…get out." Draco said as he picked Hermione up and took her into the bedroom. He dropped her down on the bed and ripped the black dress shirt she had put on. He didn't care that it was his he just wanted it off. He tore off his own clothes and smiled down at this gorgeous creature in front of him. His member got hard instantly once he saw her laying there naked.

"Hermione are you sure about this? You don't wanna wait?" Draco asked praying to Merlin this woman said no.

"No Draco take me now." She growled sexily.

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He slowly inserted his member into her hearing her moan. God damn this girl was tight. He growled at her and started to pick up the pace all the while kissing every inch of skin he could.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione moaned. She has never felt such greater pleasure than she did at that moment.

And after they made love for two hours they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Wedding Details and A Home

Everything Changes

Chapter 7

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling something warm pressed up against her. The previous night came rushing back to her and she smiled. Hermione Granger had never been this happy in her life. She rolled over and seen Draco sleeping peacefully. He looked gorgeous even asleep his hair had fallen into his eyes and his chest was bare.

"Good morning, beautiful." Draco said opening his eyes to see Hermione staring.

"Good morning." Hermione said back with a smile on her lips.

Hermione and Draco laid in bed for a while but they knew it had to begin. They had 3 weeks to have a wedding so therefore it had to be planned. Hermione sighed and got out of bed. Leaving Draco to grin up at her.

"Like the view, Malfoy?" She teased him playfully shaking her butt.

"Keep that up Granger and you'll end up right back in here." He said pointing to the bed.

Hermione giggled and went to get a shower. She washed her hair with some vanilla scented shampoo, and washed her body with some green apple body wash. After she got out she magically dried her hair, sending it down her back in waves and brushed her teeth. She went in her room to get dressed and sighed happily to herself. She got dressed in a short black skirt, a green v-cut shirt with black lace sleeves, and silver pumps. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Oh he'll love this. _She thought happily. She walked out and saw Draco had his back to her but she could tell he looked gorgeous. He had on a full black suit with a green tie. Draco turned around, gasped and started to splutter.

"G-granger you look amazing!" Draco said coming over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled up at him and leaned up for a kiss. Even in heels he was still taller!

"Okay Mione let's go get this stuff done so we can come back here." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Okay Draco. So here's the list for the wedding. I thought we could start with flowers, decorations, and the cake." Hermione said. Draco nodded in agreeing.

They apparated to Diagon Alley and got started. Hermione took care of the flowers while getting Draco's opinion. They agree on white lilies and red roses. She let Draco take care of the decorations knowing that he wanted to do something. In the flower shop Hermione could tell he felt helpless so she graciously allowed him to take care of the decorations. Last they went to take care of the cake. They went to this lovely shop Draco suggested called Cakery and Bakery. After about 2 hours of testing cakes they agreed on a lovely Dutch chocolate one with white butter cream icing. The cake could be decorated with white and orange frosting lilies and at the bottom it would look like there was lace on it. Since they had some time left before lunch Draco decided to go get his suit. So Hermione decided to knock her dress out of the way. She went into a shop Ginny had suggested and fell in love with the first dress she saw.

"Hello dear, would you like to try that dress on?" a woman kindly asked her.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Hermione said as she carried it in the dressing room and tried it on.

The dress was simple but elegant. It fit her curves perfectly; it was like a sheer white in the back that went from the small of her back up, it was also decorated with several pearl buttons up her back. In the front it had just deep enough of a v plunge for Hermione to like. It had white lace sleeves and it was almost like a mermaid style dress but not overly tight. Hermione smiled and knew this was the one. She changed back and bought the dress with the money Draco had given her. She carried it as she walked outside and spotted Draco. She smiled and snuck up on him, wrapping her hands around his eyes and whispering in his ear.

"Guess who?" She whispered playfully.

"Hmm…my gorgeous fiancée?" Draco said happily and turned around capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I found a dress." She said happily holding up the bag.

"Good. I found my tuxedo. Ready to go back to Hogwarts for lunch?" Draco asked as he took her hand. She nodded and they apparated back to Hogwarts.

Once back she hid her dress in her closet and walked out to the Great Hall hand in hand with Draco. They got to the entrance and noticed there was no longer 4 long tables but several round ones. Hermione pulled him over to where her friends were and noticed everyone looked happy. Ron was snogging Pansy, Harry was lovingly staring at Luna and she kissed his cheek. Blaise had Ginny sitting on his lap as he whispered in her ear causing her to giggle. They went over and sat down saying hello to everyone.

"How's it going guys?" Harry asked smiling at them.

"Good. We got some of the stuff ready for the wedding." Hermione answered.

"That reminds me Mione we haven't set a date." Draco said, intertwining their fingers.

"Well it's the 29th of October today..what about November 1?" Hermione said smiling.

"Mione that's in 3 days." Ron said looking at her.

"We can do it. Go tell Dumbledore Draco. He can make the announcement." Hermione said shoving him lightly.

The next 2 days were a blur for Hermione and Draco. They were planning like mad and getting everything in line that by the time everything was planned at 2:00 that afternoon they were exhausted. Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch. Hermione's head was on Draco's lap and he was stroking her hair.

"I talked to Dumbledore by the way. He said that we can stay in here and just use your room as the extra room for the baby." Draco said smiling down at her.

"Oh okay that works perfectly." Hermione said.

"But I told him no thanks and I had a better plan in mind. Now every couple will be living in little cabins outside of Hogwarts. Would you like to see ours?" Draco asked.

"Yes I would." She smiled and stood up letting Draco lead her away. They apparated in front of a cabin and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Hermione instantly fell in love with it.


	8. Hormones or Real?

Everything Changes

Chapter 8

Hermione looked at the cabin in front of her that had the number 8 on it. It was a brown two story cabin with a chimney and a red oak door. Hermione walked up and opened the door and stepped onto a red and gold plush carpet. When she looked around she smiled, inside was a brown reclining couch, two Lazyboy recliners, both black, a TV above a red and green brick fireplace and a huge bookshelf in the corner of the room. She then decided to go into the next room.

Hermione entered the kitchen to see a silver refrigerator, stove, and sink. The wooden flooring and white tiled wall complimented the silver nicely. The walls between the refrigerator, which was on the left side of the room, and the stove, on the right side of the room, were dark oak cabinets and drawers that wrapped until the sink. Last but not least the big black wooden table had two matching seats.

"It is absolutely gorgeous in here, Draco." Hermione smiled at him.

"I know. Dumbledore outdid himself." Draco said smirking. "Would you like to see the upstairs?"

"Maybe later, I'm feeling a little winded from walking around this much." Hermione said sitting down and holding her stomach.

"Aw is he wearing you out?" Draco said rubbing her stomach.

"Yes _she _is." She said back smiling.

At 10:00 Hermione and Draco decided it was bonding time when they heard a banging on the door. Draco got up and opened the door unable to contain his laughter. There at the doorway stood a very frazzled looking Ron. His hair was a mess and his shirt was tore in several places.

"Listen, Malfoy I never ask for favors but how in the bloody hell did you control that wench?" Ron asked looking like he was desperate.

Draco was still laughing so hard he couldn't answer when he heard Pansy shriek across the road.

"RON! I WANT MY BACK RUB _NOW! _GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Pansy roared causing Hermione to get up to come examine the situation.

"Parkinson I'll be back in a minute I need a break from your bloody arse!" Ron yelled back.

"Ronald! Do not speak to the mother of your child like that!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Geez, Granger don't yell in my ear." Draco said holding his ear like a wounded child.

"Oh shut it Malfoy. Speaking of back rubs that sounds nice. Give me one." Hermione demanded.

"As if I'd ever do anything you say Granger." Draco snapped back.

"Look, ferret I'm carrying your demon spawn I think I deserve a damned back rub! My back is killing me!" Hermione said looking more furious by the second. By this time Ron had slowly backed away and left to go argue with Pansy.

"My demon spawn? Ha! It's your _mud blood _child to Granger!" Draco said then instantly regretted it when he saw the pain flash through Hermione's eyes.

"Glad to know you've changed." Hermione said before dashing outside leaving Draco standing there looking mad and disappointed. He just messed up the one thing in his life that had been going right.

Hermione sat out on the steps feeling the tears roll down her face. Sure she knew deep down that maybe this was going to happen soon but she didn't want it to happen when she was all crazed with hormones. She looked up at the sky and felt something weird in her stomach but decided it was just gas. Hermione looked up at the stars and thought about the feelings that were overcoming her now. She hated to admit it but she was starting to develop feelings for _Draco Malfoy. _That, or the hormones were really controlling her now.


End file.
